clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brandon Rhea
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message. Getting too Far Okay, I really hate to say this to the very Staff member who gave me rights for CPFW and CPAW, but: this is getting too far. The CPW moved in 2010, but the Wikia was restarted by ShrimpPin. So CPWN Staff member Sharkbate had this idea to merge. AND YOU AND TRELLAR INTERRUPTED, STOPPED THE BLOGS, AND BLOCKED LMGT AND SHARK FOR "Promoting External Sites". Here's a quote from people arguing at shops. It's from LordMaster96, the very person who made one of the two blogs you stopped. "10:11, July 30, 2012 Trellar (Talk | contribs) blocked Sharkbate (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of Indefinite (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) (Promoting External Sites) Is this even a valid reason? It's not called external advertising. It's called business, and a deal is being worked on between the two sides. And then you, Mr. Trellar, step in as a third party and abruptly stop this by sending Sharkbate to jail for a nonsense reason. I demand that Wikia stops interfering with wiki business. Staffers aren't supposed to interfere like this." And more: "BREAKING NEWS: SHARKAY GOT BLOCKED BY DANG WIKIA STAFF FOR "EXTERNAL ADVERTISING"." By Lm34gt45. "Seriously? This is what I mean by getting bossed around by Wikia Staff. They don't want us to leave Wikia, so they block everyone who does? What. The. Fudge." By Chill57181 (Dragonian King here) "He also protected all blog posts related to the merge. -_-" Another one by Chill. "Wikia staff blocked sharkbate for advertising tha wiki, but they didnt block a bunch of people making a big deal about their CP blogs :/" And that's also by LMGT. Due to this, I believe the CPWN now hates Wikia Staff. Especially you and Trellar who interfered with the merge. 08:05, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding Sorry for all of the blogs about the "shut down". I don't know who first started this, but sorry for using some of your time for those blogs. -- Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma. 17:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Wikia is for teen and adult to have an account hi, there people under the age 13, should be anonymous like you said: Hi all. I’m Brandon, a community manager here at Wikia. This is not an appropriate discussion for Wikia. Discussions about people’s ages should be avoided. Not only that, but our Terms of Use are clear: if you are under 13, you cannot have an account on Wikia. This is non-negotiable. ''As you all know, this is done to comply with the Children’s Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA). It’s not users who need to comply with COPPA, it’s Wikia. We’re responsible for ensuring that no one under the age of 13 has their personal information collected by us. So, because our sign up process requires that information (personal information can include e-mail addresses, or even usernames if you want to get really technical), our Terms of Use state that you cannot have an account if you are under 13. If we let you have an account when you were under 13, you wouldn’t be in trouble—Wikia would. Wikia is an American company based in the state of California, so we are required to follow all relevant federal, state, and local laws. That includes COPPA. '' ''Let me clarify a few things about how laws in the United States work, though, since there’s a lot of talk here about Barack Obama and how this is all his fault. First, COPPA was signed into law in 1998 by President Bill Clinton, ten years before Barack Obama was elected President. It became effective in 2000, so this law isn’t as a result of President Obama. It’s been in place for just about 13 years now. Given the economy, unemployment, the debt and deficit, the need for immigration reform, the push for gun control and climate change legislation, and various foreign affairs, I’m sure you can understand why bringing COPPA up hasn’t been a priority for the Obama Administration. If you want this law changed, then you need to petition Congress. The President can propose laws, but he’s not a king. He can’t make all of the decisions himself. COPPA was created as an act of Congress, so its repeal or revision is up to Congress and can be signed or vetoed by the President of the United States (whoever that may be at the time). Before the President can do that, though, Congress needs to take up the issue, vote on it, and pass the legislation so it can be sent to the White House for approval or rejection. Petitioning Congress is your right. If you want to petition Congress about this issue and you live in the United States, feel free to write to your Representative or your Senators expressing your opinion on this law and what, if anything, you feel should be done about it. If you don’t live in the United States, feel free to send a correspondence to your embassy in the United States and ask that they forward it to an appropriate member of Congress to read. In the meantime, I’m closing off discussion on this blog. Please do not continue having conversations about this topic, because it is not appropriate for Wikia. Thanks.''' do not say that if they are going to change the law because if they do, kids will have a risk of being in danger and its not wikias fault you know if they made it 9+, its the people who want the COPPA to be gone. its alternates is thier own wikimedia wiki. thanks Imomj1 (talk) 03:13, June 12, 2014 (UTC)